


Alone Again

by hoodienanami



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, One-Sided Attraction Implied, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodienanami/pseuds/hoodienanami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neo is safe but Roman isn't. </p><p>(This takes place sometime after Ruby's fight with Neo and Roman during Chapter 11 Volume 3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Again

After a few minutes being carried away by the wind and dodging Grimm, Neopolitan landed safely in a tree. She closed her umbrella and hung it from the branch above her before sitting down, back pressed to the tree's trunk. The tiny women pulled out her phone. She had to let Roman know she was okay and where she was so he could come and find her.

She sent her text and waited. No reply.

She sent another text. No reply. Maybe he hadn't finished his fight with the caped girl.

She waited longer, dangling her legs over the sides of her branch and wondered if it was a good idea to climb up the tree and scout the sky for the airship she and Roman had hijacked.

Neo sent another, much more worried, text. It wasn't like Roman to just not answer her for so long.

The time she had spent waiting passed one hour when terrible thoughts started to fill her head. Maybe he fell off the airship, or maybe the caped girl killed him, or maybe he got eaten by a Grimm. Neo shook her head, trying to rid herself of the thoughts of her favorite person being dead.

Thirty mintues later Neo gave up. It was hopeless, she had to realize that he was gone. Just like everyone else she had ever gotten close to. Neo dropped her phone into her lap and wrapped her arms around her legs, silent tears rolling down her face. She would never fight by his side again, she would never play with his strangely soft hair again, she would never curl up beside him and fall asleep again, and she would never be able to tell him she loved him. Neo had missed her chance forever.

One thought began to push to the front of her head. An angry, vengeful thought that filled her mind and pushed her sadness down and replaced it with anger. It was Cinder's fault that Roman was dead. That witch was going to pay for what she did.

Her eyes narrowed and she wiped the tears off of her face. Neo was going to get her revenge, if it was the last thing she ever did.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic posted here, yay! 
> 
> Please tell me what you think, it means a lot. Also thanks for checking this fic out.


End file.
